As the line widths of BEOL (back-end-of-line) interconnects for semiconductor integrated circuit devices continue to shrink, the interconnect line resistance increases. Line resistance for interconnects is important since it affects the transmission speed of signals along the interconnects and needs to be kept sufficiently low so as not to negatively impact signal transmission speed. The increase in line resistance with reducing interconnect line width becomes a problem for achieving sub-2x copper BEOL interconnects. There is a need for BEOL interconnects with reduced resistivity to achieve the desired line resistances for sub-2x BEOL interconnects. Furthermore, formation of interconnects with a reduced resistivity BEOL interconnect material must be integratable into a high volume manufacturing process, for which suitable deposition tools need to be available.